


Chasing Tail

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Rebirth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, Joking Around, Serving Girl - Freeform, Tavern, chasing tail - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Desh, Kal, and Rett get drunk after a easy night taking down cultists. While Desh is moody and Kal a bit of lightweight, Rett has an eye for the serving girl and flirts with her until she agrees to spend the night with him. But the night does not go as he hopes.





	Chasing Tail

The old building reverberated with the most laughter it had heard in a long time. Sturdy walls stretched tall to thick oak rafters. Candles set in bronze holders lined the walls. The tavern floor was packed with soldiers; men, young and old, tossed jokes to match the drinks they consumed in the wake of a hard fight.

The two barmaids that flit about the place, refilling drinks and serving bowls of stew, did their best to keep moving. The men leered on occasion, eyes drifting south of the border all too often.

One of those that enjoyed looking was a beast of a man: ripped muscles on a large frame, slicked back hair and dark eyes. He sat with his back to the wall, One friend on either side of him around the table.

"Rett, Stop staring at her," The man on his left muttered. He was a lanky fellow, strong looking, but slim in dark colors and a somber expression.

Rett Butler grinned. "I wish every raid were as easy as this one was. If only so I could come here more often. Do you see the ass on that girl?"

Deshwitat Rudbich  looked from Rett to the barmaid in question. "Your taste is certainly well endowed."

"I know. Don't tell me she's not your type?"

"I like them on the demure side. But that is not the point. She's getting the same looks by just about everyone. Give her a break."

"Are you pining?" Rett winked. Desh rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his pint.

"You know," Kalutika Maybus slurred, squinting across the room, "Tonight was good."

They both looked at the golden haired Captain, bemused by the sight of him swaying slightly in his seat. Kal was thinner by far compared to the other two, making up for it with his straight nose and perfect hair and charming smile.

"Cheers to that." Rett raised his cup. "And here's to many more."

Together, they drank. Rett chugged the last of his while Desh chose to leave half and Kal drained most. Rett slammed down his cup with a gruntled bellow.

Sweeping around the room, her brown eyes came up and lit on their table. She shifted her handful of pints and moved towards them. Her wavy black hair tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned down and grabbed Rett's empty cup.

"Refill, Sir?" She asked with a tired smile.

"Yes, My Radiant Star."

Her eyebrow twitched upward. She turned on one foot and weaved through the crowd, dodging a wandering hand as it reached out to hook her waist.

"Damn, she is Hot."

"So says every guy in the joint. Give it up, Rett. She'll never say yes to you."

Rett rounded on Desh. "Make it a bet?"

"Whoever loses buys the next round of drinks."

"You are on."

When she came back, Rett gave her a big smile. "What's your name?" He asked.

She set down the full pint. "Arrain'l, but everyone calls me Areina."

"Areina, would you be interested in spending some time with me after work? A little one on one time. Just you and me."

"You are the fifth person to ask me that question tonight, Sir."

"But I'm the first Captain to ask you that question."

"Captain, huh?" She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Everyone in here works for me." Desh elbowed him and Rett corrected, "Everyone except these two."

"Ask me again later. You might get out charmed by one of your subordinates." She turned at a call for refill and walked away from them.

Rett turned, pointing a finger at Desh. "That was not a no."

"But it wasn't a yes either."

"You don't seriously think?"

"Maybe she likes her men on the scrawny side."

"Who here is scrawny?"

"Kal, for one."

"Okay, but Kal is not asking her to spend the night with him."

"He could."

"He is not- Kal are you going to?"

Kal snorted in surprise. "Sorry, what?"

Desh leaned in. "Are you interested in Areina?"

Kal shook his head. "Who is Reina?"

Rett laughed and picked up his full pint. "I think that settles that. Pay up."

Desh refused. "I think I'll wait until she actually says yes."

Five rounds of ale later, the soldiers had mostly headed out. The candles ran low, a few of them had gone out. Kal excused himself to wait outside while Desh and Rett challenged each other to endless arm wrestling competitions.

As the tavern emptied, Areina began cleaning up with the help of her coworker. There were knocked over chairs and spit ups on the floor for them to neaten in addition to the multitude of empty and half full mugs.

When she came back around to their side, she took pause to look at both of them quizzically.

"Still here, huh?"

Rett grinned at her. "Waiting for only you. What do you say?"

"Well, color me impressed. Not many can drink like you can."

"Great! Desh, you owe me."

Desh smirked. "See you tomorrow night then." Desh pushed aside his last cup and left with a slight hitch in his step.

Areina eyed him as he left. "An interesting fellow, your friend."

"Not more interesting than me I hope?" Rett pulled her into his lap.

She squeaked, clutching the three mugs she had been holding. "Oh, no, of course not."

"Good. We are going to have so much fun."

Peeling his arms away from her waist, she twirled a step. "Just give me a sec to put these away and then we can get out of here."

"Why wait?" Rett was on his feet, snagging her waist with one log-like arm and the three cups with his other. "Let your friend finish up and we can be on our way."

"Uh, Rowena? Could you?" Areina shot her coworker a look.

"Go on and have fun. I can take care of this mess just fine."

Areina took Rett's large hand in both of hers and drew him to the door. "My place? You don't seem like a local type."

"So long as your place isn't a cultist dungeon," Rett joked.

In the mild night air, she giggled. "Oh, but a dungeon could be fun."

"Not right now, Lovely. Why don't you give me a kiss?"

He leaned down, and for a brief second, Areina seemed about to return the motion, but then she ducked around him.

"Gotta catch me first, Captain!" she teased. She stopped and put her hands on the side of the local baker's. Even with the building closed up, they could still smell bread and cornmeal. She fluttered her eyelashes.

Rett smirked. "Oh, you are so going to get it tonight."

Running after Areina, Rett dogged her steps down the street, running between two buildings to the next road. Areina moved nimbly, ducking Rett each time by inches.

"Got you now," He lunged, scooping Areina up in his arms. She wriggled out of his hold, her tempestuous smile and flirtatious eyes lost in a serious and far off demeanor. "Hah, hey, I thought you wanted to play this game?"

"Why don't you let the tramp go, big guy?"

A man moved out of the shadows, displaying a long sword ready at his hip. His face, shadowed by the buildings, was also obscured by a bushy beard and trimmed mustache. Seconds after him, several other gruff and nasty looking men came out of the woodwork, surrounding them.

Rett released Areina, hand reaching for his weapon before remembering the sword rested back at the compound. To his surprise, she ducked behind the new arrival with a cold look in his direction.

"Areina?"

The man smirked. "You really played this one good. What did you promise?"

"Nothing he didn't already want." She pushed her hair back.

Rett closed his fists. "I see. You play the flirt and lure men into ambush."

"Oh Ho, he gets it." His men snickered, drawing weapons. "The name's-"

"I'll find out after I arrest you," Rett interrupted and threw a surprise right hook.

The fight was over in a flash as Rett drunkenly laid into the men with his fists. Areina yelped, running away into the night.


End file.
